People frequently attend various public and private events and wish to carry their own cans or bottles along for personal consumption during the events. Ice chests are often used to provide a means for carrying and cooling or heating beverages. However, ice chests are large, heavy, and often require two people to carry them. The inconvenience of carrying and finding a spot to put an ice chest often prevents people from carrying beverages along to particular events. Moreover, an insulation type of fabric may be all that is necessary to maintain a desired temperature of a food item for a reasonable length of time when traveling.
For various reasons, a person may want to cover the cans or bottles. Parents carrying beverages or baby bottles often prefer that their children or others don't see the beverages within the purse. Some people consider the fact that they are carrying food or beverages with them to be a private matter and simply don't wish others to know or to see what they are carrying.